


Child's Play

by royallystolen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dolls, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallystolen/pseuds/royallystolen
Summary: Sana wished to the gods for someone who will never leave her.And so, Mina happened. A doll with human emotions.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Child's Play

Like any other fairytales, the story of a girl who owns a doll with human emotions started with a once upon a time. But do you think her story will end in a happy ending?

\--

Once upon a time, there was a 6-year-old little girl named Sana. She wants to dance, sing, and play all the time. Her favorite color is purple. She collects dolls. She said unicorns are real. She believes in fairytales. Most importantly, she loves happy endings.

“And they lived happily ever after!”

Her parents never failed to shower her with love and affection.

“Sweet dreams, Sana-chan.”

“But there are monsters under my bed.”

“Alright, your papa and I will stay until you fall asleep.”

“I love you, mama! I love you, papa!”

“I love you, baby.”

Her father always gives her piggyback ride so she can feel she was the wonder woman.

“Carry me, Papa!”

“Your wish is my command, Wonder Sana!”

Her mother always spares time to help her with her homework.

“What is the biggest planet?”

“Uhh,” she looked up, “Jupiter?”

“Very good!”

Sana has been friends with Jeongyeon and Nayeon since they started their preschool years. They met when Jeongyeon accidentally bumped into Sana, which made her fall and cry, and Nayeon was there to help her and call Jeongyeon out for her mistake.

“Hey! Say sorry to Sana!”

“What?”

Sana started crying.

“Look what you did!”

“Okay, I'm sorry!”

Since then, no one can separate them.

Sana always shares her food with Jeongyeon and Nayeon only.

“Mama made me sandwiches. Do you want some?”

“Me! Me!”

Nayeon always teaches her addition because Sana was having difficulty with Math.

“What is 5 + 2?”

“Uhm, 8?”

“No!”

Jeongyeon on the other hand teaches her how to fight back with bullies.

“You punch straight in the face!”

“But it will make them cry.”

“It doesn’t matter!”

Everything was simple, and Sana is happy.

\--

Once upon a time, there was an 8-year-old little girl named Sana. She wants to dance, sing, and play all the time. Her favorite color is purple. She collects dolls. She said unicorns are real. She believes in fairytales. Most importantly, she loves happy endings.

“And they lived happily ever after!”

Her parents never failed to shower her with love and affection.

“You have to eat your vegetables, Sana-chan.”

“They don’t taste good.”

“Alright, I'll give you a new doll if you finish your veggies. Is that a deal?”

“Okay, I'll eat my veggies, mama!”

Her father always gives her piggyback ride so she can feel she was the wonder woman.

“Don’t you want me to carry you, Sana-chan?”

“I’m a big girl now, Papa!”

“You’re still my Wonder Sana!”

Her mother always spares time to help her with her homework.

“What flower is this?”

“Uhh,” she looked up, “Sunflower?”

“Very good!”

Sana has been friends with Jeongyeon and Nayeon since they started their preschool years. They met when Jeongyeon accidentally bumped into Sana, which made her fall and cry, and Nayeon was there to help her and call Jeongyeon out for her mistake. Now, they have been really good friends.

“Are you done with our Science homework?”

“Yes! I only did mine for one hour.”

“You’re so smart, Nayeon! Can I copy them?”

“Me too!”

Since then, no one can separate them.

Sana still shares her food with Jeongyeon and Nayeon only.

“Mama baked cookies. Do you want some?”

“You don’t have to ask!”

Nayeon still teaches her Math because Sana was having difficulty with it.

“What is 8 - 2?”

“Uhm, 5?”

“No!”

Jeongyeon on the other hand still teaches her how to fight back with bullies.

“Don’t let them make you cry!”

“Should I punch them?”

“That’s right!”

Everything was simple, and Sana is happy.

\--

Once upon a time, there was a 10-year-old little girl named Sana. She wants to dance, sing, and play all the time. Her favorite color is purple. She collects dolls. She said unicorns are real. She believes in fairytales. Most importantly, she loves happy endings.

“And they lived happily ever after!”

Everything was simple, and Sana is happy.

Until that night happened.

\--

It was midnight and the whole Minatozaki residence was quiet. Sana was on the bed while hugging the doll her mom gave her when she finished eating her vegetables.

The doll looked like a real girl, Sana thought. It was wearing a white pretty dress and her hair was fixed into a neat bun. Its face has soft features, round eyes, and plump lips with few moles on them. Her mother told Sana that the doll came from her grandmother originally.

The doll’s name is Mina.

She was on the verge of drifting to sleep when she heard faint footsteps and grunts in their living room. She remembered her parents are asleep at this ungodly hour.

Her eyes wandered in her dim-lit room, trying to feel the surroundings.

When it went silent again, she stood up to check what happened when her mom suddenly barged into her room. It surprised her seeing her mom so frantic and frightened, which was the total opposite of her usual calm demeanor.

“Mama?” Sana cautiously asked. Fear is slowly creeping up into her, seeing her mom getting scared.

“Hide, Sana-chan!” Her mom pushed her inside her walk-in closet without a proper explanation. Sana cannot resist as her young mind and consciousness don't understand anything. A tear rolled down in her mother's cheek. “Armored men. Your dad—“

The door of Sana’s room suddenly flew open, as her mother shut the door of her walk-in closet at the same time, hiding Sana successfully. She pressed her ear in the door to eavesdrop, as her hug tightens to the doll she’s holding.

It was an unfamiliar voice.

“Where’s your daughter, Mrs. Minatozaki? Give her up.” Her mom didn’t say anything. “Come on, no one’s going to protect you now. Your husband’s dead.”

Sana took a step back with a mixture of frightened and shock written on her face. Her hands started to shake; her eyes bore in the door in front of her, as if she was seeing what was happening behind it.

Apparently, syndicates are after their family most of the time. It all started when their involvement to one of the biggest Japanese mafia was revealed to the public. Sana wasn’t entirely oblivious about it, but she didn’t expect something like this to happen.

Now, she wanted to help her mom when she heard a loud thud that brought her back from her reverie. She looked everywhere inside her walk-in closet and found none useful.

She slumped on the ground with weakened knees, hugging the last gift her mom gave her. A dark red liquid slowly seeped inside the walk-in closet from outside, indicating her mom’s demise.

A loud shriek was heard from her trembling lips, which awakened something unbelievable for a lone little girl like her.

\--

Ever since her parents were gone, there was never a night Sana mourned for them. Her aunt adopted her, but they knew something in Sana changed.

She wasn’t the same cheerful girl they knew before. Now, she stopped dancing, singing, and playing. Purple is not her favorite color anymore. The only doll she ever touched after her parents' demise was Mina. She said unicorns and fairytales are not real and will never come true.

Most importantly, she doesn't believe in happy endings anymore. 0

Every night, all she does is to cry, to call for her parents, and to hug Mina. Even her friends Jeongyeon and Nayeon weren’t able to console her, for their parents asked them to stay away because of the fear of getting involved.

It devastated Sana more because the only people she thought will be there for her left. Although it may not be her friends’ decision, it still didn’t erase the fact that she was now left alone again.

And so, without thinking too much and maybe it was just a mere child’s play, Sana wished to the gods for someone that will never leave her.

\--

It goes on and on for months until a different kind of change happened.

One night, her aunt entered Sana’s room. The little girl was sleeping soundly, while Mina, the doll, stared right back at her.

\--

Sana never knew the doll named Mina came to life after the night she wished for it.

It was unknown how come the doll became alive. For some reason, the way something in Sana snapped and it left her broken could only be the reason why the doll Mina was gifted with a heart and soul.

Nevertheless, Mina became that someone Sana asked for.

Mina looks after Sana always.

Mina takes care of Sana.

Mina holds Sana’s hand whenever she’s crying.

Mina kisses her head before Sana closes her eyes to sleep.

Mina is always there for her.

Unfortunately, Sana doesn’t know everything Mina does.

\--

As usual, Mina sat beside the sleeping Sana. It was almost 3 in the morning, and the dried tears were still visible in Sana’s pillow. As much as Mina wanted to wipe her tears, she cannot.

It has been years since that incident happened. It has been years since Mina got a heart and soul. It has been years since she took care of Sana.

But until today that Sana is already a grown woman, she still has no idea about Mina. For her, Mina is just a doll, an inanimate thing that brings her comfort for most parts.

Especially now that it has been a decade. She made some friends from school, from the new neighborhood. Especially that her wishes before has long been forgotten.

With sadness starting to envelop Mina at the thought of Sana completely forgetting about her soon, she heard someone asked her.

“Mina... Do you love Sana?”

Without thinking twice, Mina answered. “I do!”

“Do you want to become human?”

This time, Mina took a few seconds before answering. “Yes! So I can take care of her easily. That way, she will never cry any more.”

\--

It was so easy to ask for something.

But then again, always be careful with what you wished for.

\--

The moment Sana opened her eyes when the clock says 9 in the morning, her hand automatically reaches the empty side of the bed to look for Mina. It has been a habit of hers to hug the doll first thing in the morning because she felt like she was hugging her mother whenever she does so.

Whenever her friends visit her and they tease her about her doll, she simply shrugged her shoulders because truthfully, she doesn't care what they say about it. She will keep the doll for it was a memento from her mother. 

She cannot live without it.

But this morning, there was just an empty cold space in the spot where she usually put Mina before she goes to sleep. Panic grew inside her chest as she almost turned the whole house upside down to find the doll.

Sana experienced sleepless nights crying again because of the lost doll. Even though her friends tried to give her a new one, she would turn them down and look for it once more.

She felt alone again, just like a decade ago.

\--

One afternoon, Sana was doing her homework in the library when a girl approached her out of blue. The girl is pretty, has sparkling eyes, long brown hair, and has soft features with few moles on them.

It was Mina.

But she introduced herself to Sana as Sharon.

Ever since that encounter in the library, they became best of friends. They never get separated since then.

Sana learned to open up again, learned to stop crying every night because there are people who are worried for her, learned to go on in her life because it didn't stop the moment she lost her parents.

She learned to live again.

All because of Mina who always puts her first.

There are times that Mina is not used to being human but nevertheless, she was still that someone Sana asked for.

Sharon looks after Sana always.

Sharon takes care of Sana.

Sharon holds Sana’s hand whenever she’s crying.

Sharon kisses her head before Sana closes her eyes to sleep.

Sharon is always there for her.

This time, Mina is now human and Sana recognizes her actions even though she knew her as Sharon.

Everything was simple, and Sana and Mina are happy.

\--

Mina never expected how amusing and lively it is to become human.

She experienced a lot of enjoyable things such as the first sip of bubble tea from the newly opened milk tea shop, the smell of freshly baked cookies Sana gave her, the slightly hard push Sana does whenever she rides a swing at the park, the smiles her newfound friends gave her at school.

The very first time Sana hugged her.

It happened two years ago at exactly 7:09 PM after buying a couple of stationary pens in a small bookstore, as far as Mina remembers. As they approach the corner of the street before they part ways, Sana sighed and faced her.

“Thank you, Sharon.”

“You’re welcome. You know I can always accompany you.”

“Not only for today but also for being here with me.”

Mina wondered. “What do you mean?”

“My parents are gone and my friends left me after. My aunt is the only family I have,” Sana blinked back the tears. “Then you came.”

Before Mina can actually react or say something, Sana pulled her into a tight embrace with a smile on her face. “That’s why I’m grateful for you. Thank you so much.”

The moment Sana’s arms enveloped her completely; the loud beating of Mina’s heart rang so loud she thought her ears would bleed.

“You came when I needed someone. You were there when no one else was.”

She wasn’t able to answer anything after that, and the next thing Mina saw is the figure of Sana walking away from her.

Following another loud heartbeat snapped Mina from her reverie and only one thing popped in her mind.

She wanted to tell Sana the truth. That she was there for her since the beginning, that she was the doll who has human emotions and the one who was the receiving end of her tears and pain, that someone made her human.

She wanted to tell Sana the truth that she loves her since she could remember.

If only she knew this is what taking care of Sana meant and seeing how thankful she was, Mina could have chosen to become human sooner.

\--

Now, two years after, Mina decided to confess to Sana.

Just like the way they first met in the library, Mina approached Sana who was writing something in her diary.

“Hey...” Mina asked in a tiny voice and smiled.

“Sharon!” Sana was extra enthusiastic that morning, Mina thought. She wondered what happened.

“Are you free after class? Let’s have bubble tea later,” Mina paused and looked down for a while but decided to continue. “I’m gonna tell you some—“

“I’m sorry, Sharon.”

“What?” Mina worriedly whipped her head back at Sana, only to see her with an apologetic look.

“I can’t go with you later.”

A part of Mina sighed because of relief and the other part because of dismay. But she consoled herself by thinking that this is the first time Sana turned her down, maybe Sana was just busy. “It’s okay—“

“The girl I like asked me out!”

“Eh?”

Sana hurriedly took her phone from her pocket and showed Mina a picture of her and the girl she likes, Hirai Momo.

Sana talked to Mina about Momo and all the beautiful things about her with affection and delight. It was visible in Sana’s eyes how much Momo means to her.

“Sharon, she’s so nice. I think I should give her something so she would know how I feel for her. What do you think?” Sana absentmindedly giggled. “I’ll let you meet Momo soon, Sharon!”

On the other hand, Mina cannot hear or see anything. Anger and jealousy took over her.

\--

Even if you were there for them from the start, it doesn’t necessarily mean that they will choose you until the end.

\--

Mina wants Momo gone.

The same night, she sneaked into the village wherein Hirai Momo resides. Mina found Momo sleeping peacefully in her room.

She slowly raised her hand holding a sharp knife, as burning flames started to grow inside of her with the thought of Sana likes Momo. But before she could even shove the knife to the innocent girl, she heard her sleep talk.

Momo murmuring about how she likes Sana so much.

The doll turned human breathed, took a step back, and stared at Momo.

Can she really do it?

She raised the knife again.

Before completely stabbing the other girl, images of Sana smiling at her, telling her how thankful she was for coming to her life, saying she likes Momo so much.

Without second thoughts, she threw the knife and ran away.

Running on the streets with a tear-stained face, Mina heard a voice. The same voice who turned her into a human.

“Mina...”

“Turn me back into doll again.”

“Are you sure? There's no turning back after this.”

Her throat ran dry. She answered.

“Yes.”

\--

Sometimes, you just have to give way.

\--

The very next day, Sana woke up with a huge smile on her face and a familiar spark in her eyes because, after years of searching, she found her doll again, Mina.

“It’s a great day today, isn’t it?” Sana told the doll as if she knew Mina will answer her.

If only she could.

\--

Sana decided to confess her feelings for Momo later on.

Momo told Sana the same.

“I love you.”

Mina saw it all. She was there.

They let their feelings for each other be known, but they will never learn about Mina.

\--

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Sana. She wants to dance, sing, and play all the time. Her favorite color is purple. She collects dolls. She said unicorns are real. She believes in fairytales.

Most importantly, she loves happy endings especially if it is with Momo.

“And they lived happily ever after!”

Mina was what Sana wished for, but she isn’t her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Read my previous works also if you have time! :)
> 
> @dearestwice on twt


End file.
